Las dos caras de tu risa
by Paauuu
Summary: Harley despierta y no encuentra al Joker a su lado, Sera una de esas dolorosas y amargas noches...? Ella es la unica capas de ver detrás de su siniestra risa..." Todos ven al Joker riendo, Harley lo ve llorando"... Oneshot - Harley x Joker.


**Hola! Saludos queridos lectores, volví con mi cuarto fic del Joker y Harley, esta vez vengo con algo más bien triste…porque me inspire al leer la frase "Todos ven al Joker Riendo, Harley lo ve llorando…" y eso me quedo dando vueltas en mi cabeza y pues me salió este fic. Espero que les guste.**

 **Declaro que los personajes de Suicide Squad no son míos, solo el fic. n.n**

 _ **Las dos caras de tu Risa**_ _ **.**_

Era de noche y la habitación estaba oscura, ligeramente iluminada por la luz de la luna que pasaba a través del gran ventanal en un costado de la amplia habitación. En la cama de sábanas blancas, una hermosa mujer se movía sutilmente de izquierda a derecha, aparentemente tenia una pesadilla. Su largo cabello claro con tonos rosa y azul se enredaba en cada movimiento que hacia inconscientemente. Ella siguió así por varios minutos dejando escapar de sus labios silenciosos "no…no…no.…".

El viento frio del invierno entro por el abierto ventanal, meciendo con fuerza las cortinas grises y asiendo estremecer el cuerpo de Harley.

Puddin …NO SE NADAR! - Harley grito fuerte, sobresaltándose, tenia las manos sudadas y la respiración entrecortada. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y tomo su rostro con ambas manos tapando sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior y bajo su mano poniéndola en su agitado corazón, hasta que sus latidos se normalizaron. Prendió la lámpara de su velador y la habitación pudo iluminarse con su tenue luz dejando en evidencia que se encontraba sola en la habitacion.

Harley miro a su derecha, el Joker no estaba a su lado, acaricio el espacio vació en la cama, seguramente su Puddin estaría en el primer piso, en el living principal, planeando algún otro de sus planes producto de su constante insomnio…Sin embargo le resultaba algo extraño pues podría jurar que habían llegado hace poco del club. Él estuvo algo alejado, callado e indiferente y habían regresado a la mansión bastante mas temprano de lo que acostumbraban, ella lo había atribuido al cansancio o a su falta de sueño, pensando que quizás el quería descansar.

Miro al velador y el reloj se lo confirmo, había pasado solo una hora y media desde que llegaron, prácticamente había dormido solo una hora, por eso se sentía aun con mucho sueño y agotada después de haber bailado la mayor parte del tiempo en el club.

Harley se sentó al borde de la cama, bajaría a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, no sin antes pasar a abrazar a su Puddin y reclamarle por haberse salido tan pronto de la cama y aun más cuando ella tenía una pesadilla!

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras caminaba olvidando el mal sueño de hace un momento. Intentaría persuadir a su Puddin para que volviera a la cama con ella a cualquier costo...

Salió de la habitacion que compartía con el señor J desde hace tiempo, estaba feliz de poder estar a su lado después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar y el tiempo que tuvieron que estar separados. Se sentía afortunada, el Joker había pasado y eliminado todos los obstáculos para traerla devuelta a su lado, demostrando lo importante que era ella para el.

Harley sabia que para el Joker nada era imposible, tenia tanto poder sobre todos como consecuencia de todos sus actos de maldad, tenia una temible reputación y su sola presencia intimidaba provocando respeto y terror en cualquier persona. Menos en ella, ella veía mas a ya de eso, por el contrario, eso siempre le atraería de el. Los ojos de Harley brillaron, nunca seria capas amar a alguien mas, no había nadie como el, el la había atrapado con sus profundos ojos, su mirada tan misteriosa y llena de una crueldad sin limites, al igual que su a veces macabra pero encantadora sonrisa que formaba parte de su desquiciada personalidad… Nunca le importo su locura desmedida y aquellos rasgos psicópatas que el guardaba en su mente, no se dio cuenta cuando en vez de comprender y analizar, paso a admirar cada una de sus ironías y su profunda mente criminal. La sedujo su peculiar manera de ver la vida y sus múltiples juegos psicológicos, pero había algo mas detrás de todo eso y ella lo supo durante su estancia en Arkham. Él le había compartido quizás tan solo una pequeña parte de su pasado, pero eso fue suficiente para que la doctora Harleen Quinzel pudiera ver atreves de su alma y cayera locamente enamorada en sus brazos, y si, de forma textual, el la había enloquecido de amor con su retorcida y obsesiva forma de amar, él se lo había demostrado muchas veces sin siquiera decirlo y lo más importante es que solo a ella, le mostraba una parte de el que ocultaba a los demás...

Harley bajo las escaleras de madera que daban al primer piso y a la entrada principal de la lujosa casa. Camino a su derecha, llegando a una moderna cocina con decorado azul oscuro, saco un vaso de la parte alta de un mueble y lo lleno con agua, bebió unos sorbos mientras caminaba hacia el living en busca del Joker.

Miro extrañada el living de negros sillones, estaba vacío. Siguió caminando y abrió la puerta de una habitacion que parecía ser el despacho del Joker, había un gran cuadro de una baraja de naipes pintados colgando sobre el imponente escritorio de madera y la lujosa silla de terciopelo verde también estaba vacía, no estaba el señor J.

Harley apuro sus pasos al resto de las habitaciones, preguntando por el, abriendo puerta tras puerta sin encontrar respuesta, sus celestes ojos mostraban su preocupación.

Puddin?... donde estas? – dijo abriendo la puerta de otra habitacion que daba a una sala de juegos, había una mesa de billar en el centro, un bar en la esquina y sillones rojos, pero tampoco estaba ahi. Harley bebió otro sorbo de agua, quizás lo estaba buscando tontamente por la casa y el ya abría salido a la ciudad… se devolvió por el living y miro el reloj colgado en una de las altas paredes. 02. 45 am.

Cansada y somnolienta camino a la entrada principal dispuesta a subir a la habitacion para intentar volver a dormir sin el, pero algo llamo su atención mientras caminaba, borrosamente pudo distinguir los brillantes colores del deportivo de su Puddin estacionado en la entrada principal. Extrañada abrió la puerta de vidrio blindado y sus ojos se abrieron igual que sus labios, dejo caer a su lado el vaso con el poco de agua que quedaba en el rompiéndose en pedazos y mojando sus descalzos pies.

El lamborghini escarlata brillaba hermosamente con la luna menguante y el oscuro cielo estaba lleno de nubes. Harley corrió por el asfalto y apoyo ambos brazos en el capo del deportivo. Sintio una presión en su pecho y escalofríos en su espalda, el fuerte viento agito su suelto y enredado cabello y los grandes árboles a su alrededor. Miro a ambos lados, vio a un par de hombres de traje negro que roncaban profundamente dentro de las camionetas negras estacionadas al costado de la mansión.

Harley sintio su pecho oprimirse y una angustia se apodero de ella…se llevo una mano a la boca y la otra a su estomago.

Puddin…no…- dijo mientras recorría con la mirada los alrededores de la mansión, su pecho subía y bajaba. Tenia un mal presentimiento y algunas actitudes del Joker hace algunas horas comenzaban a concordar en su mente, era probable que fuera una de esas dolorosas y amargas noches... -Cerro sus celestes ojos, un recuerdo removió su memoria. Nunca lo olvidaría... La primera vez que vio la intensidad de su dolor detrás de su estrepitosa risa…

. Pequeños flash back venían a su mente.

Fue una noche muy similar a esa, también era invierno. Llevaba pocas semanas viviendo al lado de su Puddin y había recorrido casi todas las habitaciones de la mansión buscándolo, hasta que sus pasos dieron con una puerta blanca… y entro.

El Joker le daba la espalda, el estaba de pie frente a una blanca pared cubierta con alocadas risas de pintura negra... Ha Ha Ha Ha, algunas risas sobresalían por su mayor tamaño y color porque estaban pintadas con un rojo brillante.

Todo era muy confuso y no asimilaba bien lo que sus ojos veían, con su palma fregó sus ojos.

Camino lentamente hacia el Joker, algo andaba mal.

Harley miro al piso al sentir como sus pies pisaban una textura liquida, llego a su lado y miro los pies de el, estaban empapados de sangre al igual que partes de su blanca camisa, tenia sus mangas remangadas.

Todo era muy irreal…

Miro a la pared y toco las letras rojas pintadas en ella. Llevo sus dedos humedecidos cerca de su rostro, el aroma y la textura de la sangre la hizo darse cuenta que no era un sueño. Harley se horrorizo y se volteo rapidamente a ver al Joker a su lado, el pintaba con sus dedos y aquel rojo brillante provenía de los profundos cortes en forma de X en la llema de sus dedos. Pintaba vehemente cada letra, arrastraba y apretaba la punta de sus dedos contra la pared, la sangre salía de forma desmedida. Se veía sumamente doloroso…y aterrador.

Angustia, dolor, pánico, terror…amor y miedo.

Harley bajo rapido la mirada, aturdida por esa mezcla de sentimientos y aquella confusa imagen.

En un segundo su mirada recorrió la habitacion y pudo fijarse que se encontraba en el cuarto de armas del Joker, pero miro desconcertada como todo el armamento y arsenal estaban desparramados en desorden por toda la habitación y las repisas donde generalmente estaban colocadas ordenadamente todas las armas habían sido arrancadas y yacían tiradas también en el piso, pero lo mas importante, era que la risa del Joker en negro y rojo cubría por completo la habitacion y de las letras rojas se escurría la sangre deslizándose por las paredes formando pozas de color carmesí en el piso.

Su corazón dejo de latir. Sintio miedo al darse cuenta de toda la sangre que el había perdido en las paredes, en cada letra… en cada risa…

… _.Ha Ha Ha Ha..._

Instintivamente se lanzo hacia el abrazándolo con total desesperación, el bajo los brazos y de sus dedos su sangre seguía goteando...

Harley elevo su rostro para poder mirarlo, sus ojos estaban rojos, carecían de emoción alguna, nunca vio el verde de sus ojos tan opaco y sombrío. Paso su mano por su pálido rostro y toco su mejilla, la sintió fría y extrañamente humedecida...

En ese momento Harley supo que el amurallaba su propio sufrimiento detrás de su sádica risa, pero que a un así, incluso riendo, su oculto pasado lo seguía devorando por dentro.

Lo abrazo como si el mundo dejara de existir.

Fin flash back *.*.*.*.

Sus largas y blancas piernas corrieron a toda prisa entrando a la mansión y no sintio cuando un pequeño pedacito de vidrio roto se incrustaba en su pie.

En su interior deseaba que aquel presentimiento fuera solo una absurda equivocación, pero sin embargo por todo el tiempo que llevaba a su lado, sabia perfectamente donde ir, tenia que estar con el.

Subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación que ambos compartían, entro al baño y salió con un botiquín. Harley corrió desesperadamente dejando la puerta abierta de la habitacion, su cabello enredado se movía al compas de sus rápidos pasos.

Corrió segura hasta que vio aquella puerta blanca al final del pasillo y sus pasos se calmaron, sentía sus piernas temblorosas y su corazón acelerado, trago saliva y apretó firmemente el botiquín en su mano derecha cuando estuvo parada frente a la puerta. Cerro los ojos mientras giraba la perilla y escucho un zumbido irrumpir el silencio de la habitacion.

Realmente no quería que estuviera ahí. Harley sabia que no lo podía librar de su oscuro sufrimiento…y odiaba ese cruel sentimiento de ver a la persona que amaba sufrir en su propia y oscura agonía. Sin embargo … sabía que el señor J estaría en esa habitacion y ella estaría ahí para el.

Harley abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba el Joker a torso descubierto sentado de espaldas en una esquina de la iluminada habitacion. Su corazón se estremeció, aquella habitacion tenia un brillo casi cegador, las blancas paredes estaban repletas de armamento, metralletas, pistolas, revolver, escopetas, diferentes tipos armas de fuego estaban perfectamente puestas en las repisas de las paredes, todo un arsenal envolvía la habitación en perfecto orden, como acostumbraba a estar cada vez que iban por armas para un elaborado plan.

Harley se acerco despacio hacia a el Joker arrodillado, una vez cerca y con miedo, vio debajo de su hombro y pudo dilucidar como el tatuaba brutalmente su brazo izquierdo con la afilada aguja de una improvisada máquina de tatuar casera, de ahí provenía el zumbido en la habitacion.

Se sentó junto a el dejando el botiquín a un lado. El Joker ignorando su presencia seguía penetrando bruscamente la improvisada aguja con tinta negra en su piel, remarcando brutalmente el tatuaje que envolvía su brazo izquierdo " _Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha_ ", gruesas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por su piel cayendo en la blanca cerámica del piso. El Joker rasgaba su piel lentamente, marcando su siniestra risa.

El sonido de la pequeña maquina tatuadora desesperaba a Harley, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

Con su mano temblorosa tomo la mano con la que el se tatuaba, instintivamente el Joker levanto su rostro para mirarla un segundo y basto solo eso para que Harley se percatara de su cabello ligeramente desordenado, su mirada inexpresiva y melancólica que encerraba la mas profunda de sus agonías y aquel oscuro pasado que atormentaba el interior de su mente...todo eso en una sola mirada, una mirada que rompió su corazón.

El Joker devolvió su vista a su brazo y aun con la mano de Harley agarrando suavemente la suya siguió remarcando con mayor fuerza una y otra vez, su brazo estaba cubierto de sangre por las gruesas gotas que salían de las heridas que estaba causando en su piel.

Puddin…detente…- Pronuncio en un susurro, le dolía verlo así, prefería mil veces su sonrisa macabra y sus ojos de ira, a ver aquel semblante tan perturbado y perdido, sentía su pecho oprimido por un dolor punzante en su corazón.

Harley dejo de agarrar la mano del Joker suavemente. Ahora la tomo firme, tratando de detenerlo totalmente. El se detuvo y la miro con una mirada penetrante y su rostro mostraba una extraña confusión.

Oh Harley…quieres reír conmigo? – le dijo el Joker casi en un susurro y miro la maquina de tatuar en su mano. Harley comprendió a lo que se refería, volteo a ver el brazo del Joker claramente lastimado, cubierto de tinta y sangre, sabia que le dolería y la lastimaría, pero no quería que el siguiera haciéndose mas daño.

Ella respondió a la vez que movía su rostro en afirmación. – si…voy a reír contigo Puddin...- con un poco de miedo extendió su brazo a el, para que lo tatuara y cerro sus ojos preparándose para sentir la aguja, pero el sujeto firme su muñeca y la jalo bruscamente para atraerla hacia el, se acerco a su cuello y respiro hondamente el delicado perfume de ella, subió hasta su oído y le pregunto.

Estas segura? – Harley se separó un poco y le dijo decidida- si.

El Joker con ambas manos deslizo las tiras de su celeste camisón de seda y lo jalo hasta sus caderas dejando al descubierto la suave piel de su torso desnudo y los hermosos pequeños senos de Harley. La brillante luz de la habitacion hacia destacar su blanca piel y algunos pequeños lunares que tenia alrededor de su pecho y costillas.

La penetrante mirada del Joker recorría cada parte de su piel descubierta. Tomo la improvisada maquina de tatuar y miro fijamente los ojos de Harley. Sin previo aviso enterró fuertemente la aguja en la delgada piel que cubría sus costillas en el extremo inferior de su seno izquierdo. Ella no pudo evitar arquear la espalda al sentir la aguja sobre su hueso y el Joker tomo firme el brazo de ella elevándolo por encima de su cabeza, estirando su piel para hacer mas evidente el surco de sus costillas. Él soltó su brazo, pero ella sabía que debía mantenerlo arriba a pesar del punzante ardor que sentía mientras él comenzaba a tatuar su risa lenta y dolorosamente siguiendo la evidente curvatura que se había formado.

 _ **HAHAHAHA**_

–Harley apretaba su mano en un puño, mientras sentía como el Joker atravesaba su piel sin piedad, pero no se quejaría, quería sentir su dolor.

Harley enterró sus uñas en su propio puño y apretó sus dientes para no gritar al sentir como el remarcaba con fuerza cada letra, cada risa. Largas y finas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por su abdomen manchando su celeste pijama de satín.

Harley llevo su mano a su rodilla agarrándola con firmeza mientras los eternos minutos pasaban. Interiormente gritaba cuando el casi raspaba la aguja sobre su irritada piel. Mordió fuerte su labio para que no pudiera escaparse ninguna queja de dolor, pero el dolor era demasiado real, y no solo rasgaba su piel, sino también su alma.

El rostro del Joker estaba muy cerca de ella mientras remarcaba trazando cada línea, ella sentía su respiración golpear contra la sensible are de sus pechos.

De pronto ella dejo de sentir el punzante y quemante dolor en su irritada piel…El Joker había terminado de remarcar. Entonces ella bajo su brazo, acercó el botiquín y tomo el brazo del Joker, cuidadosamente con gasa y jabón limpio su sangre con tinta y cubrió de vaselina el tatuaje que quedo en su piel. Después hizo lo mismo con el suyo, seguía sintiendo fuertes punzada de dolor y aun escuchaba en su mente el zumbido de la maquina de tatuar.

Una vez quitada la sangre en la piel de sus costillas, su tatuaje quedo descubierto. El Joker lo miro unos segundos y la agarro bruscamente por los hombros alejándola de el para apreciar mejor la estampa de su risa en el torso desnudo de ella.

…Harley…- Las manos del Joker apretaban cada vez mas fuerte los hombros de ella - … siempre debes reír cariño…- Harley volteo a ver los ojos de el, estaban enrojecidos. Entonces el dejo de apretar sus hombros y la soltó para ponerse de pie, con su brazo apunto hacia la salida – ahora…ve a dormir …-

Pero …Puddin…ven conmigo a la habitacion …- Le pidió Harley subiendo las tiras de su pijama de satín y parándose a su lado. El Joker le dio la espalda y le dijo secamente –… sal de aquí…. – Harley sintio un nudo en la garganta y una angustia en su pecho. Miro la espalda del Joker y alzo su mano para abrazarlo, pero el como si supiera las intenciones de ella dio varios pasos hacia al frente alejándose antes de que ella pudiera siquiera tocarlo.

Harley estaba inmóvil, quería quedarse a su lado. El Joker vio que ella no se movía, se dio la vuelta y rudamente tomo su mentón apretando fuerte sus labios con su mano. Junto su rostro con el de ella rozando su nariz y le dijo suavemente – Harley …. Tuviste lo que querías mmm? y vas a irte… - se acerco a su boca – AHORA! - le grito fuerte en el rostro frunciendo el ceño.

Harley se estremeció y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. El Joker se apoyo en la pared, le lanzo una desafiante mirada y rio con fuertes carcajadas mientras se deslizaba dejándose caer al piso, bajo su rostro y la sombra oculto sus ojos, comenzó a reír mas estrepitosamente.

Harley salió corriendo de la habitacion tapándose sus oídos con ambas manos y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sentía un nudo en la garganta y una angustia la invadía con cada carcajada, lloraba desconsoladamente sintiendo su pecho oprimido, no podia escuchar mas esa falsa risa… Ella movía su rostro desesperadamente en negación y corría deprisa por el pasillo, sus pasos dieron con la primera habitación de huéspedes que encontró, entro y se tiro boca abajo en la cama, aferrándose fuerte a la cama rompiendo en llanto, giro su cuerpo hacia su derecha porque el rose de la cama le hacia arder duramente el tatuaje en sus costillas. Sus ojos se toparon con el espejo del tocador a un lado de la puerta, vio su reflejo en el, se detuvo por un momento mirando sus ojos rojos y un poco inflamados. Con el dorso de su mano seco la humedad que quedaba en su rostro. Las voces en su cabeza le dijeron que tenia que ser mas fuerte, sobre todo si iba a permanecer a su lado, viviendo al limite, corriendo riesgos en la vida criminal que llevaban y también estaba el latente riesgo de verlo morir a manos de Batsy. – _Puddin…..-_ se dijo suavemente así misma, no podia dejarlo solo, tenia que ser fuerte como en las otras ocasiones.

Se levanto de la cama, tomo la blanca almohada y se vio por última vez en el espejo del tocador. Cerro la puerta.

Harley se devolvió por el pasillo, las carcajadas se escuchaban más fuerte a medida que se aproximaba. Entro en la habitacion y lo vio a torso descubierto acostado en el frio suelo apoyando su cabeza en la pared.

El Joker reía sin parar con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Harley se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado apoyando su espalda contra la blanca y fria pared, extendió sus piernas y puso la almohada en ellas. El Joker se giro hacia ella, dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada, mientras seguía riendo, pero su fuerte risa se fue apagando haciéndose mas lenta- Ha…Ha… Ha… Haaaaa….- Dio una ultima y larga carcajada que se transformo en un ahogado sollozo que no pudo disimular. Ella lo sabia muy bien…detrás de la exorbitante y desquiciada crueldad en su risa, se escondida un dolor igual de desproporcional….

Harley sintio como las manos del el sujetaron fuertemente su cintura aferrándose a ella, entonces hundiendo su rostro en la almohada el Joker apretaba su mandíbula contrayéndola fuertemente tratando de callar su propio llanto, pero su pecho lo traicionaba subiendo y bajando al ritmo de sus ahogados sollozos. Entonces los dedos del Joker se hundieron desesperadamente en su cintura y ella sintio como su camisón de seda se humedecía con las lagrimas que el que evidentemente no pudo contener mas.

Harley acaricio su verde cabello peinándolo para atrás con sus dedos… No le importaba sentir el frio en la habitacion, ni sentirse con mucho sueño y cansada, ni que el anteriormente le hubiera ordenado que se fuera. Esa noche no se apartaría de el, pasaría la noche entera a su lado hasta que lo viera dormir, esperaría despierta el nuevo día, porque sabia que como en otras ocasiones, el volvería como si nada a ser El Joker.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veeeeeep - Veeeeeep – Veeeeeep

Se escuchaba en la habitacion. El Joker abrió los ojos de golpe. Su celular vibraba en su oscuro pantalón, colgó la llamada y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en la habitacion de armas y su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Harley.

Se levanto y miro la pantalla de su celular. 06.02 am y una llamada perdida de Johnny, lo guardo en su bolsillo y miro a Harley que, dormida con su cuello inclinado a la derecha mal acomodado contra la pared, su largo cabello suelto y enredado tapaban parte de su rostro. Se acerco a ella y paso su mano por sus brazos y hombros. Estaba muy fría -….Tks…- hizo una mueca de disgusto y con sus dedos corrió los cabellos que tapaban su cara, vio su rostro pálido y sus largas pestañas en sus ojos cerrados. La tomo y la acomodo en sus brazos, cargándola, su cabello caía meciéndose con lo largos pasos que daba el caminando hacia la salida.

El Joker camino por los pasillos de la mansión cargándola como si fuesen recién casados, paso por el living y llego a la empinada escalera. La tomo con mas fuerza.

Auch….-. dejo escapar suavemente Harley entre dormida al sentir las manos de el sujetarla por el área donde estaba la herida de su tatuaje. El Joker corrió su mano de ahí y mostro una pequeña sonrisa. Harley acomodo su rostro en su pecho balbuceando en un sueño.

Subió las escaleras y entro a la habitacion, se acerco a la cama y acomodo suavemente a Harley inclinándola a su derecha para que la herida de su tatuaje no la despertara.

La dejo allí y camino hacia las cortinas grises que seguían meciéndose con el viento del invierno. Miro por el ventanal, el cielo tenia un tono celeste oscuro cubierto de nubes, aun no amanecía completamente. Sus hombres lo esperaban en la camioneta negra y Johnny se encontraba parado frente a la puerta hablando por celular.

Cerro el ventanal y corrió las cortinas.

De su armario tomo un saco gris oscuro y miro a Harley dormir tranquilamente en la cama. Camino a la salida listo para irse, pero se paro en la puerta y se giro a ver nuevamente a Harley, se devolvió…

Se acerco a ella y la miro detenidamente, se veía hermosa con la tenue luz. Inclino su rostro y la beso lentamente, ella en un principio no correspondió, pero luego fue moviendo sus labios suavemente al compas de los movimientos de el. El se dio cuenta que la estaba despertando y se separó de ella, aunque quería seguir besándola.

 _Puddin….…_ \- dijo ella moviéndose un poco aun con los ojos cerrados, Harley estuvo apunto de abrirlos, pero el Joker con su mano tapo sus ojos haciendo que los cerrara y la hizo volver a dormir. Se inclino a su cuello, respiro el delicado aroma de su perfume, nunca se cansaría de oler su fragancia, sentir su aroma era indispensable para el…. Y ella también lo era.

Bajo las escaleras y rapidamente llego al cuarto de armas, entro y saco dos metralletas M16, miro hacia la esquina y vio la almohada en el piso, la maquina de tatuar y manchas de sangre, salió cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Johnny esperaba pacientemente a su jefe fumando un habano apoyando en una camioneta negra, en su interior hombres armados que ocultaban su rostro también esperaban.

El Joker salió por la puerta de vidrio y le lanzo una metralleta a Johnny, este la recibió.

Johnny, espero que hayas traído a los hombres correctos esta vez – Le dijo el Joker mirando el interior de la camioneta – sabes que no me gusta tratar con idiotas –

Traje a los mejores esta vez jefe…- dijo Johnny terminando de fumar su habano y tirando lo que le quedaba al piso – Ellos…harán bien su parte – dijo Johnny subiendo en la camioneta.

El Joker abrió la puerta del brillante lamborghini y antes de subirse, miro el ventanal del segundo piso asegurándose de haberlo cerrado bien, ya que él sabía que, en esa habitación, se encontraba la única persona que el permitía que viera en su interior…y debía cuidarla bien…. ¿La razón? Era que ella se había convertido en lo mejor que tenia en su vida…sonrió satisfecho de saber que ella lo amaba…

La camioneta arranco siguiendo al lamborghini escarlata que iba a toda velocidad camino a ciudad Gotica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y ese fue mi fic, diculpen algunas faltas de ortofragicas y si les resulto demasiado exagerado…es solo que para mi opinión el Joker que nos muestra Jared Leto tiene más rasgos psicópatas…y todo en el es bastante exagerado, además de estar mentalmente y físicamente dañado…Por lo que vi en la pelicula en la escena donde Jhonny le dice la ubicacion de Harley y el esta en el centro del circulo de armas y otras cosas, con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro, me parecio un Joker muy inestable y perturbado...me inspire en esa escena, por eso no me parecio tan descabellada la idea de que el cortara la llema de sus dedos o la idea del tatuaje...**

 **Bueno se aceptan críticas y espero opiones. ¡Saludos a todos! :D**


End file.
